tya_superheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Songbird
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Alter Ego | Jennifer Martin |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Species | Human Mutate |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Notable Allies | Psylocke |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Team Affiliations | Young Justice |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Abilities | Sound manipulation Ability to create "solid sound" constructs Sonic screams, bursts and waves Vocal manipulation Echolocation Echokinesis Hypnotic song Supersonic speed |} '''Songbird '''is a supeheroine from the Superheroes Galaxy. Biography Origins Jennifer Martin was a troubled runaway from an alcoholic mother and incarcerated father. In order to survive on the streets, Jennifer developed a hard-edge personality. She was eventually imprisoned, where she met a female wrestler who invited her to join the Grapplers under the stage name Screaming Mimi. The Grapplers became renowned for their colourful personalities and ringside antics, but the wrestling federation denied them the opportunity to make the amount of money their male counterparts made. This led the Grapplers to rebel, falling in with the wrong crowd who promised them special paraphernalia to assist them in their mission; Mimi received an apparatus that converted her voice to high-frequency sonics for various effects. But after their troublesome ways landed them in hot water, Mimi was left as the only surviving member of the Grapplers after her team-mates were killed in action -- the Grapplers subsequently disbanded. Still untrusting of anyone, Mimi continued her rebellious ways, later adopting the identity of Songbird in order to distance herself from any association with the Grapplers. Songbird's first major encounter was with Psylocke, a battle which the two fought for days on end, only to collapse with exhaustion. This led to a new-found respect, which in turn established Psylocke and Songbird as mutual allies. Powers and abilities As Screaming Mimi, she had her vocal cords enhanced and bionically altered. As such, she gained the ability to generate a high-pitched, earsplitting, earth-shattering supersonic scream of great volume and for a variety of effects. She is capable of emitting a sound equivalent in decibels to the noise of a jet engine passing 5 feet from one's ear. She has perfect pitch, the ability to hear in her mind the correct frequency for every musical note on the scale. Every note on the scale she screams induces a different effect upon those who hear it. *Low C causes low-level anxiety and shortness of breath. *D causes high-level anxiety and panic attacks. *E causes dizziness and vertigo. *F causes nausea and stomach cramping. *G causes severe headaches and fatigue. *A causes blindness. *B causes euphoria and eventual stupor. *High C causes the listener to visually hallucinate. By rapid oscillation between two notes, she can combine effects. In addition, her nervous system is immune to her own vocal powers. At the upper limit of her scream's power, she can damage physical objects. She also uses a derivation of technology that converts sound into a malleable form of energy that has physical form and mass, termed "solid sound". She shapes and animates these by mental command and they only remain in existence for as long as she wills them to. She can "fly" by generating solid sound "wings" attached to her body. Presumably, she animates the wings to flap or somehow generates a propulsive force with her powers. Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Mutates Category:Members of Young Justice Category:Allies of Psylocke